


Let's talk about this

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, mentions underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: fredheads asked:prompt: kevin and reggie get drunk food together after a night out and end up having deep talks





	Let's talk about this

“I think I like Andrews.” Reggie confesses. Kevin freezes, the food he’s holding in his hands begin slipping slightly. He didn’t just hear this right. They’re outside of Pop’s. It’s barely five in the morning when Kevin and Reggie had decided after one too many drinks that maybe they were hungry.  

“What did you just say?” Kevin moves a little closer to Reggie. His eyes focused on him. They barely speak at school, barely at all even but lately, with everyone else seemingly too busy to want to include them in anything or spend time with them, The two had decided to hang out. 

“I said I think I like Andrews.” Reggie repeats. He takes a seat on the curb, Kevin follows. 

“That’s what I thought you said but I thought I was imagining things. Okay but wow. What made you— Wait, I didn’t even know that you were, you know?” 

Reggie shrugs. “I’m not, Gay that is. I guess i’m more on the spectrum of Bisexual? Pansexual? I’m not sure yet. I mean I still love women but sometimes Archie does or says things that really reach me and I find myself staring a bit too long at him or maybe watching as he smiles with Betty or Veronica or Valarie and wish that he would look at me like that.” 

Kevin only nods. He’s known this feeling before. 

“Archie isn’t like that. At least I don’t think he is.” Kevin admits. “But you’re a great guy—- Sometimes and I’m sure that one day you’ll find that perfect person that loves you more than anything.” 

Reggie lets out a small laugh. “Says you. How’s things with Joaquin?” 

“You know about him?”

“You might not see me but I’m always around. I’ve seen you with him before. He seems like he really likes you.” 

Kevin looks down at the bag of food. 

“He’s using me. At least I think he is. I don’t know. I mean one minute he’s loving and sweet and then he’s staring off into space and saying some stuff and making excuses to leave. I think maybe he thinks it’s a goldmine to date the Sheriff’s son. He can get away with anything he wants.” 

Reggie places a hand on Kevin’s back. “I don’t think that’s true. You’re amazing in your own way. And anyone would be lucky to get to know you. To be around and just be with you.” 

There’s silence for a few moments before Kevin speaks. 

“We aren’t going to kiss are we?” 

“No. Unless you want to?” 

“Nah. But maybe we should eat this food before it gets cold and before we go back to our normal tomorrow.”

Reggie grabs a bag. “You’re right.” 


End file.
